


Too Much

by cloudpriince



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ass Slapping, Daddy Kink, Dennorice, Hetalia, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn Without Plot, RIP, Smut, Vibrators, many more kinks to come, porn every chapter, v kinky, very sexual themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudpriince/pseuds/cloudpriince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write DenNorIce the correct way? Plus just wanted to put a bunch of kinks out there. There needed to be more fanfics for these types of kinks. Smut every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ice comes home from school for a very nice surprise. So enjoy you kinky fucks. Not too kinky this chapter, but mentions of some things and blah blah. Kind of short. Next chapter will be better.

Emil sighed as he opened the large door to their home. It was dark in the Anko household that night. Which was weird since usually when he came home late from school Mathias and Lukas would be at the dinner table, but that wasn't the case tonight.

He heard a faint chuckle come from the couch that made Emil jump a bit before quickly switching the light on and seeing Denmark. God..he was always so stunning. The Anko family was basically just a family of lovers. Denmark loved he and Lukas very much and they returned the affection. By the look in Mathias' eyes the Icelander could already tell something was up.

"Welcome home babe," Mathias stood and made his way over to Emil to give him a rather passionate 'welcome home kiss.' Though, Emil made no objection to it and dropped his bag to the side, wrapping his arms around the other.

Once they had broken apart there was a moment of silence before Mathias picked up the other and smiled. Something about this told Emil he wouldn't be getting any homework done. Not that Iceland minded anyway. Stupid nation homework was never his concern.

It wasn't until they were heading up the stairs in a fit of kisses that Emil heard the moans. They weren't exactly soft so it was pretty obvious to understand that they were coming from Norway. Hearing them made Emil's cheeks flare and he broke the kiss between him and Denmark. Everything was clear now, but Mathias hadn't even said anything.

"He doesn't know we're home," the Dane finally whispered to him. "He's been at it for awhile now, but I didn't want to go in until you got here."

They watched through the slightly cracked-open door as a beautiful Norwegian was pleasuring himself with a purple vibrator. One that almost matched his eyes. Emil could feel his pants tighten at the sight and it didn't help that Denmark was kissing and sucking at his neck.

Lukas had gotten aware of their presence and decided to give more of a show. He turned onto his stomach and rouse his ass into the air, directly at the door. Then proceeded to fuck himself with the bland object. Moaning out his lover's names like it was no tomorrow.

Iceland was panting now, eyes glued onto Lukas. Mathias had taken advantage of the Icelander, moving his hands into the other's pants and stoking his hard cock while the Dane pressed his own against Emil's ass. It all made Emil moan loudly, mixing with his brother's already loud noises.

Mathias kicked the door open and Lukas gasped in fake surprise and stopped, turning to face his other two lovers. He waited a moment before speaking. "The hell took you so long?" He snapped to the Dane more than his own brother.

"I wanted to get him riled up first," Mathias answered, nipping at Emil's ear.

It was so hot and constricting for Emil. Seeing his brother look like that and having an attractive Dane behind him was too much. "Please..Mathias. I need-" He was cut off by a kiss. Another gladly accepted one and made Iceland turn to face the other, moaning into his mouth.

Mathias smirked into the kiss and picked up Emil, bringing him into the room and pushing him up against a wall, making sure Lukas could see. They ground against each other and Emil twisted his hands into the Dane's messy hair. It was hot and the feeling of each other so close like that was numbing and tingly.

Watching the scene play out, Lukas leaned back on one hand while the other pumped himself to the sight. He loved watching them. Emil looked so cute when he blushed like that and the way his eyes screwed shut when Mathias claimed his neck. Then those heavenly moans.. The Norwegian had to grip himself tightly before he could cum, letting out a groan of frustration.

"Damn you two, get your asses over here," Lukas growled.

Mathias turned them both around and brought Emil to the bed, laying him down before going to give Lukas the attention he desired. He never liked leaving his lovers out, wanting to please them both. He pulled his shirt off and Lukas went straight to feel him over. Lukas and Emil had a thing for the Dane's body. Grabbing onto the Dane, Lukas pushed him onto the bed and quickly got on top, straddling him.

Emil paid no attention to the two as he spotted the abandoned vibrator on the bed. He bit his lip and picked it up. Toys were always so embarrassing for him to use. Though, he did keep one in his own room and it felt amazing to imagine someone pleasuring him in the dead of night. Then whenever Norway or Denmark would catch him it made the experience even better. This vibrator was a lot bigger than his own though. The thought of it fitting inside him made his cock twitch with anticipation.

Lukas had managed to fully undress the Dane and was ordering him to stay still. Mathias enjoyed that sense of being controlled while at the same time still being on top. Norway was always willing to take control of his Dane. Once it lead to a lot of whip marks along Mathias' back and chest, but the Dane loved it. Especially seeing his beautiful Norwegian all clad in leather. That was always a sight to see. Lukas bit his lip as he lowered himself onto the larger male. Denmark had been ordered to keep his hands to himself for now which was hell for him. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch his lover. Especially once Lukas had started out with such a slow pace, but it made both of them groan in unison.

Emil had gotten himself undressed finally and was fingering himself, trying to stretch open for what was to come. It was difficult and frustrating to not be able to reach all the way. He wanted to go deeper, but nothing worked. The teen tried stroking himself along to make it more pleasing, but nothing was enough. He became desperate for more and grabbed the vibrator, opening his legs and closing his eyes. His mind got mixed in with his lover's moans and their skin slapping against each other. After lubing the toy he began to push it in, quickly due to his need. Iceland gasped loudly and tensed a bit.

Lukas looked over to his brother and smirked. Denmark saw his distraction and decided to thrust up into the Norwegian. It defiantly caught the other off guard and let him take control. Lukas bounced on top of Mathias, completely falling back into the pleasure. His moans got louder and he let Mathias grab hold of him and fuck his ass. His mouth hung open and his moans had set their own rhythm. Norway fell onto Mathias, unable to keep himself up. Mathias reached around, pulling Lukas' ass cheeks apart and moving his legs to a better position so he could thrust up into Norway's tight heat. Lukas was clawing at Mathias' shoulders and his eyes shut tightly. "H-harder-!" Lukas choked out.

Emil looked over to the two and was so surprised he accidentally turned the vibrator onto high. He let out a loud moan and pushed the toy deeper into himself. It hit his prostate and the Icelander cried out, trying to ram it against there and abuse his discovery. Denmark saw his lover pleasuring himself and for some reason felt left out and also a lot more aroused. 

"Feels good doesn't it?" he asked, smirking.

"Y-yeah.." Iceland was trying to move the toy as quickly as he could, wishing it could go even deeper than that, but the toy wasn't big enough. He wanted bigger.

"Danmark..pay attention to me," Lukas whined and gripped at his hair. He turned the Dane to face him again and stare into his lustful eyes. Those eyes that Mathias loved so much. The prettiest things he could ever get to stare at.

Iceland got a bit jealous by this and started screaming and breathing out the Dane's name. "O-oh Mathias! F-fuck me harder.. I want you're big cock to f-fuck me!" He closed his eyes to image the vibrator as Mathias. "S-so b-big," he moaned out.

Mathias was torn between the two. "F-fuck you guys-! If you don't stop I'm gonna-"

"Do it. Cum inside me," Lukas demanded.

Denmark growled and changed their position, pushing Lukas onto the bed and picking up his pace immediately. Iceland soon came by them and made his way in-between so he could wrap his mouth around his brother's cock. Lukas did the same to Emil once he saw the neglected member in front of his face. Iceland and Norway moaned together; around each other. Mathias took advantage of the vibrator in Emil's ass, trying to move it in time with his trusts.

Norway was the first one to cum inside of Emil's mouth, who tried to swallow it all. The Icelander pulled away and Mathias had pulled out a bit after. They both gave the Norwegian a kiss before tending to each other's needs instead and leaving Lukas to rest.

The vibrator had been discarded and Emil was on his hands and knees, entirely ready for Mathias. "Please, fuck me hard.. I don't want to be able to walk." He looked behind him with pleading eyes and the Dane definitely couldn't say no to that. Mathias took hold of Emil's hips and roughly thrusted himself inside, instantly setting a hard and fast pace.

Emil was in pure bliss as he moaned out the Dane's name over and over. He couldn't hold himself up and ended up falling on his face, but luckily kept his ass in the air. Mathias slapped it a few times and Emil cried out at those. He came not long after, gripping the sheets in any way he could. Denmark kept going and finished himself before falling off to the side in a fit of pants.

They were all panting. Lukas and Emil curled up next to their lovely Dane. They all exchanged kisses and decided to rest a bit. This would only be the beginning of their amazing night.


	2. Oh Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Norway is away DenIce is here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this new chapter tha I really did enjoy making. Kinks 4 days. Plus DenIce needs more shit out there.

Emil straightened out his uniform in the mirror and bit his lip. The skirt really was short.. Though, this was for Mathias. The Dane was sure to love it. He's wanted to do this for awhile now and Emil finally saw it as a good idea. Plus it helped that Lukas was gone so it could just be the two of them. They both loved Lukas to death, but once and awhile it was fun to do things on their own.

After making sure the vibrator egg was nicely situated in his ass and the chord was taped to his leg the Icelander made his way out of the room and down the stairs. He found Mathias on the couch, reading some fairy tails that he never seemed to get bored of. Sighing, Iceland took his place next to his older brother. This caught Mathias' attention and he looked the outfit over as well as Emil, surprised.

Emil looked really cute in it. More cute than he could have imagined. The skirt was ruffled a bit which made it even better. Along with those black thigh-highs. Who knew what was under that skirt. It was stunning. Plus Iceland's cute blush was also present as always and it completed the outfit perfectly.

"What's all this?" Mathias asked, setting his book onto the table.

Iceland shifted a bit anxiously and handed Mathias the remote to the vibrator. "It's for me to know and you to find out.."

Oh he was going to find out alright. Denmark took the remote with determination and looked over the settings. He knew exactly what this was. It wasn't the first time he'd played with one of these. Though, last time it sent Norway to the hospital with a concussion. Never use toys on your partner in public. It's dangerous, kiddos!  
(Seriously don't be stupid. It's is bad idea. You could die!)

Denmark pressed a low setting and heard Emil gasp, shaking out a moan. Either Ice was really sensitive today or this vibrator was positioned correctly and had nice intensities even on low settings. He was going with the second choice. Sure, Emil was really sensitive, but this was different. Honestly it made Mathias happy that he could torture his love like this.

All the while, Emil was trying to control himself. Why was he so determined to put the vibrator right up to his prostate before? That was the worst thing to do when giving Mathias this kind of power, but damn did it feel good. He tried to act as if things were normal and stood up, going to the kitchen.

Mathias smirked slightly and decided to have fun with his new toy. He waited for Emil to grab onto the cereal before turning the level way up. A loud moan broke through the house as well as a bag in cereal falling onto the floor. Ok, bad idea because now Lukas was going to kill him for making a mess.

"D-dammit, Mathias!" Emil yelled at him, but couldn't make it out as mad with the fit of pleasure he fell into. Iceland was gripping into the counter and his thighs were pressed together. As if he was trying to control or keep something in. Oh, if Lukas could see that. The Norwegian would be all over the Icelander by now with kisses and touches that could be rough or teasingly light. Mathias would be all over that as well right now, if he wasn't such a god damn tease about this whole playing with the remote thing.

Once the level had been turned down again Emil slowly stood up and walked back the living room. He rudely pushed everything off the coffee table and got on his knees. The table acted as his stage for now. He was already tired of the up and down method Mathias was going to play. So Iceland decided against getting hurt and just staying in once spot instead. 

Emil slowly lifted up his skirt to show off the pink panties he was wearing and how his cock was already bulging against them. Mathias took in the sight, acting like a king as he sat against the couch, comfortably. This kind of show would be gladly accepted and would make up for the mess in the end. So the Dane grabbed his phone and turned on the camera, wanting to have memory of it all and Lukas was going to need something to tide him over while he was gone, right?

"You want to touch yourself?" Mathias asked, pressing the record button. The answer was a needy nod from the Icelander in front of him who was embarrassed about being recorded. "We'll go ahead..and tell Big Brother what you want from him."

"I want Big Brother to feel good," Emil said lustfully and started to massage himself through the panties. "I want him to touch himself. Just at the sight of me.."

"Fuck, I always forget that you've got a mouth like that," Denmark chuckled.

"Shut up.." Emil got up and moved into a chair, spreading his legs so they could see everything better. His hand slipped into the panties and pumped himself while Mathias turned up the vibrator. "Oh, Big Brother.. Get back here and fuck me so h-hard. I wanna be your cum-dump," Emil bit his lip seductively and looked straight at the camera as if it were his brother or perhaps someone else. The thought of people watching him right now felt incredible and lead him to continue with his sinful actions.

There was much more moaning and lustful looks at the camera before Emil took off the panties and threw them at Mathias. He kept the skirt up to show himself off as his hand returned to its former place. "Big brother," he moaned out, breathlessly. He probably looked like a porn star, but Emil wouldn't be lying if he said that was what he was going for. "I wanna ride you.. Ride your big cock until I can't anymore. I-I want you and M-Mathias at the same time..."

That put the icing on the cake. Emil knew that Lukas and Mathias really wanted to do that. The comment made the Dane curse once again and begin to palm himself through his jeans. They needed to get to the bedroom soon.

-

After awhile they both made their way upstairs, showing off all of their kissing to the camera. It was very loving. Lukas always liked how loving Emil and Mathias' kisses were. Clothes were discarded quickly and Emil laid down, ready to take it all with his legs open. It was a shame they discarded that cute uniform, but it would be ruined if they kept it on. Denmark made sure to film everything that was happening.

First the vibrator was turned off and removed which left Emil whining. Though, soon enough the Icelander was filled with the thing he loved most. For some time Mathias tried to keep the camera on the action front and center. The sliding of his cock in and out of Emil's tight ass. How Emil's face looked mixed with all those moans and how he gripped the sheets.

But the Dane's arms got tired and he had to go and prop the phone up against his desk. Without it they could move faster. So the rest of the video was a distanced shot. Showing their positions and whole bodies. At the moment they were doing doggy-style.

"Yes, fuck me harder! H-harder.. I don't want to walk," Emil cried, clutching hard at the sheets.

"Fucking slut. Always begging for me to give it to you raw and make it completely ruin you." Mathias slapped the other's ass and made Emil cry out once again. The Icelander had a thing for his ass being slapped. The harder, the better.

"Yes, I'm s-such a bad boy. Punish me. P-please punish me, Daddy! S-slap my ass and tell me H-how bad I've been," Emil purred. The name didn't surprise Mathias. They had used it many times before and it always got him.

"You want Daddy to fuck you hard?"

"I've been such a b-bad boy, Daddy. I-I'm a dirty l-little slut. Please d-do me hard. I- ngh n-need it."

Mathias moved fast and hard while Emil cried out in ecstasy. They flipped positions and he latched himself onto the Dane and cried out the man's name.

"M-Mathias your cock is so good. It makes me s-so full. I love it," Emil sighed with pleasure.

Mathias pried him off and switched the positions again so Emil was riding him. The light from outside made a nice contrast with their skin. The noises were so clear since it was the only sounds coming from the house.

Then all the sudden the video ended. Mathias had run out of footage space on his phone, but he didn't know from where it was positioned. So they just kept going, fucking like animals. Their skin slapping, cum and sweat mixing between them, and the loud moans and groans from either of them.

-

Emil was on his knees and his arms were being held by their wrists from Denmark who was behind him. Tears stained the sheets as well as cum and sweat. They had been at it for awhile now. Iceland had lost track of his orgasms, but he didn't care. It felt so good to be fucked over and over like that, saying the most sinful things. The sounds; something Mathias loved most. They could melt into one at this point.

His back bent so much Emil felt like it might break. After Mathias came in him once again he'd let Emil fall onto the bed. Denmark flipped the other onto his back, both panting heavily. Mathias got down between Emil's legs and took the other into his mouth. Denmark sucked hard and fast on Emil's cock, trying to bring him to release.

"Ah- D-Dan no! I can't, not again- ah! Ngh-!" he'd said that so many times now, but they had kept going anyways. It didn't take much to make the Icelander climax. Eagerly Mathias milked out what he could. That was it for them. They were spent for a week or weeks for that matter. All they could do after that last round was completely pass out.

-

Lukas had gotten the video and thanked God for being alone in his hotel room. The only part he hated about it was how it all the sudden stopped. It was like those shitty, free porn videos. The ones that always cut out the good parts. Honestly it left him frustrated beyond belief and someone was going to pay once he got home. Plus that mess was still in places around the kitchen. They weren't very good at cleaning up and hiding those kinds of things.


End file.
